User talk:JOJOK
Welcome, JOJOK Hi, and welcome to the Paper Models Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Category:Geography, helping build our community is what a wiki does. Speaking of building communities, I see that you're new here. If there's anything I can help you with, just leave a message on my talk page and we'll see what I can do. -- Airhogs777 (Talk) 20:49, September 24, 2010 Administrator Dear JOJOK, I have changed your rights, so you are now an administrator. Help:Smelly Users (talk) was last edited at 21:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing I've been working on Category:Transportation's sub-categories. I think the category structure is formed enough to check of the to-do list. I'm using the checklist from Spotlights so we are eligible for a spotlight. With the change, the list currently is: To Do * The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. * The main page clear links to the most important content. Working On * Done * The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. * The wiki should have a logo. * The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. * The wiki should have My Home enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. * The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. * The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. * The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) * The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. * The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. * The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site ** Every content page should be in a category. Following By the amount of pages you're following, I would guess you haven;t been unpressing the "follow this page" checkbox at the bottom of the edit pages. Depending on how it's set up, Wiki might end up emailing you every time those pages are edited. To get around this, go to preferences (in the top-right corner, under more) and click on the followed pages link. Uncheck the following: *Follow pages I create *Follow pages I edit *E-mail me when a page I am following is changed Now press "save." Title case It seems to me that you've been naming all categories in Title Case. Sentence case is traditional on wikis, and it's really a hassle to rename all those categories. Here's an example: Your name: Other Working Models Sentence case: Other working models See the difference? If you really have a problem comprehending this, be sure to call Technical Service in India for assistance or you can email me, call me or leave a message on my talk page and we'll work it out. Move Dear JOJOK, I moved Very nice working Carousel to Working carousel, because very nice is an opinion, and a title should be just abut what it is at that level. Help:Smelly Users (talk) was last edited at 23:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Misc #Personalize your user page! Tell people about who you are and allow people to build a reputation. As always, I can help you if you need it. #I added the Citroen to the Featured model forum. Its recommendation page is at Forum:Featured Model/Citroen 2cv Charleston, and it has 1 positive vote out of 1 votes. That's 100%! If you vote positively too, I'll make it the new featured model. Or if you want, I can show you how to do it. #There's a "Poll" section on the min page, yet a stunning lack of polls. Please help me with coming up with some ideas for those. Admin's pick I think we have an Admin's Pick system currently in place. You haven't seen it because it's on the menu for the upcoming skin, Oasis. I've stopped updating the old look's (Monaco) menu. I think we should instead just emphasize the Featured Model system and not confuse ourselves. Help:Smelly Users (talk) was last edited at 23:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC)